Episode 11: The Reaper and The Shade 2! The Container of One Million Souls?
Ikumi- He hid around the wall of the museum. Two guards stood at the front door of the museum. He whispered to Tsubaki, “Tsubaki, Kunai mode.” “Right.” She transformed into a kunai, and he grabbed it, throwing it at the gaurds. She went through both their necks, killing them instantly. He grabbed her back up, and went inside. He hid behind on of the exhibits, as a guard passed by with a flashlight. He came up behind, slicing his throat. Tsubaki and he were both aware that they could not leave anyone alive. They headed into a secured hallway. There were a number of doors. Ikumi began running, opening them in a zigzag pattern, looking for the enchanted artifact. They got to end of the hallway, which had a single door in the middle. He opened it. “Hello there, Ikumi Mikamoto.” His eyes opened. It was a reaper! They had found out! “Tsubaki. We can’t take any chances with this one. He’s a reaper, and not like Kid. He means business. Transform: Enchanted Sword Mode.” “Ok.” “Well, you’re a smart kid. Able to recognize me as a reaper right off the bat.” “I’m no kid. Do know who I actually am?” “Sure I do. A shade.” “Not just anyone.” He manifested a wakizashi in his other hand, opposite Tsubaki. “I am the chain samurai, Ikumi Mikamoto! One of the greatest swordsmen to have ever walked the Earth!” “Heh. I’m Yuki Keito. Reaper of Life City.” Yuki went to punch Ikumi, who dodged, and slashed at him with Tsubaki. Yuki dodged. “You’re after the artifact once passed down the Kishin egg family of Hernando Cortez, aren’t you? The statue of Montezuma. It’s said to contain the souls of every sacrificed man, woman, and child of the Aztecs.” “Of course. And we’re leaving with it.” “Oh, but you’re not. You’ll be dead long before then.” Before finishing, he swung at Ikumi in a chop-like motion to the side. Mikamoto dodged, and brought Tsubaki and his sword straight down against Yuki. There was no way out. The slash barely made a cut. Yuki was back in his original place. “Nice shot. My turn.” Yuki was right in front of him in a second. He punched him in the stomach with soul wavelength, sending him flying into the hallway, and knocking down the wall. Ikumi stood, but Yuki wasn’t done yet. Yuki was above him. He’s fast! '' Yuki kicked him. He barreled across the hallway. Ikumi stood back up, but Yuki was back at him, punching him in the face, breaking the wall into the main lobby of the museum. He got on his knees. '“Ikumi! Can you stand up?” ' “Yes, Tsubaki. I can stand up.” He got all the way up, Yuki rushed at him, and he prepared, opening his hand and dropping his sword, which disappeared. He manifested his soul wavelength. Yuki was on him, and he rammed his hand into his opponent’s face. “SOUL BLAST.” Ikumi blew his whole soul wavelength through him, knocking him back. This was his chance. He uppercut Yuki with Tsubaki, much harder than last time. Yuki was wounded, and jumped back. He rushed back at Yuki, not giving him the chance to recover. He slashed at him with both hands, expertly handling the katana by slashing Yuki down the shoulder. He then kicked Yuki directly in the face, sending him flying out the window. It didn’t matter much. They were only on the first story, and Yuki was a reaper. '“It’s not over yet, Ikumi!” ' She spoke the obvious. Yuki stood, and stepped back into the building. “Nice shot. You got me good, shade.” “I have a name. Use it.” “I don’t give names to shades.” Yuki was suddenly in front of him, crouched with his fist held back. “I KILL THEM!” He punched Ikumi in the gut with the full power of his soul wavelength. Ikumi spit up blood. The hand went right through him. '“IKUMI!!!!” ' Yuki drew his hand out of him. He was on his knees, barely able to stand. ''He’s so fast… So strong… How do I beat him? What do I do? '' “You’ve got no chance. You die today, shade.” “You’re one talkative reaper, you know that?” “So I’ve been told.” Yuki walked up to Ikumi. Ikumi took his chance. He stabbed Tsubaki into him. “Guh… Heheheheh. You think that will affect me much? “No… But this will. Tsubaki, Chain Scythe mode!” '“Got it!” ' She transformed. The chain scythe form nearly severed Yuki in half, but he somehow got out without too much damage. “You bastard…” “Tsubaki.” “'Yes?” ' “We only got one shot. Can you resonate with me in my current condition?” '“Probably, but it might be a risk.” ' “Either way, we’ll have to take it.” '“Alright.” ' “LET’S GO SOUL RESONANCE!” '' He manifested his wakizashi in his other hand while they resonated. She had transformed, and was the Red Enchanted Sword. “Follow my lead… Animal Blade Attack: Wolves!” He rushed at Yuki, superfast. In a single moment, he was directly above Yuki, and stabbed him repeatedly, and quickly. He landed. Yuki stepped back, falling back out the window. Ikumi breathed deeply. He may not be dead, but it was over. He stepped back into the room where the battle first started. There it was, on the pedestal: The Statue of Montezuma, Container of a Million Souls. It was made of Granite, and no one had ever figured out how to open it. He picked it up. He could feel the numerous amount of human souls buzzing through it, as he touched it. Tsubaki transformed to human form. “We should probably go. This was what we came out here for, isn’t it?” “Yeah… Let’s go.” “Will you be fine walking by yourself?” “Yes. I’m a shade, so I can gain my strength back somewhat quickly.” They fled the museum, statue in hand, into the night. -Yuki- He opened his eyes. ''Damn. Outsmarted by a shade. That statue was in Shibusen possession for a reason. I needed it. My plan won’t work without it. '' He stood, shakily. He stepped back inside, contacting Lord Death. “Lord Death. Bad news, they have it.” “I can tell. You look pretty beat up. Soul was there with Lord Death. “YEAH THAT’S WHAT YOU GET FOR MESSING WITH ME!” *REAPER CHOP* “Is this really the time to be saying that!?” “This is a problem. The Shadow Army having possession of that many souls can’t be good.” “I agree. Plans must be made to retrieve it as soon as possible.” “So they got a statue full of human souls that no one can open. What use is it?” *REAPER CHOP* “Just shut up.” “Guuuuuhh…” “As for right now, Yuki, return to the academy when you have the ability. I will dispatch an operation team to retrieve the statue.” -Maka- Once again, she was in the middle of the forest. She had repeated this dream all the way through. The mantis had come, and she screamed. But this time was different. The mantis began to raise its claw. Suddenly, its head fell off… it had been decapitated by something, or someone. She looked to her side. “Hello?” It was a shadow like figure, completely black. It turned, yellow eyes staring at Maka. “Maka Albarn. Do you truly know what this is?” “Huh? What do you mean? It’s a dream isn’t it?” “No. This truly is… Your soul. The mantis is the conflict of your soul.” “What do you mean?! I don’t understand!” “Think of the past events. You fear something, something making you far more vulnerable to the madness of the Black Blood. You fear losing him.” She was in shock. She wasn’t really understanding what was going on. “You fear him, going to her. It is deep inside. Look at this place. This used to be a bustling city, full of Life. Hope. Wonder.” “Who are you? Why are you in my soul?” “I am you, and your weapon, and your friends. I am your memory. Something saddens you, Maka Albarn. Right after she betrayed you, this place became a jungle. I hate it. I hate jungles.” “What do you mean?! Why would there be monster like that-” she pointed to the mantis “-in my soul?” “That is something for you to know. When you do, I will. But you no longer have control of your own soul. This place is a mess, a jungle of loss, anger and sadness. You must find out what is troubling your soul, that inhibits your fighting, that inhibits your life.” He began fading away, as did the dream. Fading and fading… “Wait! I have more questions!” It was too late. She opened her eyes, and jumped up, sitting up on the bed, and gasped.